In The Frontseat
by xSorceress
Summary: Well Ruka and Hotaru are on a date in a drive in movie, wonder what will happen, read to find out! ONESHOTLemon!


**Well hey dudes and dudettes, this is xSorceress, and this is my first ONESHOT and my first fic of Alice Academy. Well I'm really bad at lemons so guys just spare me okay! So here it goes…**

**In The Frontseat**

His eyes could only be amazed at the sight before him. Was this all some bitter torturing fantasy or did he really lay beside the girl of his dreams after the most wonderful night of his life. He could only look down at her, gracing away her bangs to reveal her beloved complexion. He held on to her body as tight as he could within his arms. He smiled at the innocence that never left her face, it always remained, and he loved it. All the bad memories of the past didn't matter anymore. Nothing else mattered anymore. He held her tighter, shielding his face in her skin. Just as long as she was his and only his. His Imai Hotaru…

_Flashback_

Ruka just looked bewildered at the present, was he actually on a date with _the_ Imai Hotaru, the ice queen of Alice Academy? She just engorged herself in the popcorn sitting pretty on her lap. They went to a drive in movie; and the frequent glitches in the wide screen monitor were the last thing on Ruka's mind.

His palms were sweaty, they couldn't stop moving, he never stopped clashing his shoes together, he was nearly going to explode on the spot. He thought how she could stay so calm, so emotionless, so innocent, so pure, so…

"What are you staring at?" Her gaze remained fixed on the horror movie,

"Uhh… nothing… just nothing…" Ruka looked away, why was he such an idiot in front of her. His sight sought down. Things weren't going anywhere and this all seemed pointless. Ruka's face disappeared.

"What's wrong with you?" this time she allowed herself to turn her head to face him.

"Nothing Hotaru… really nothing…"

"You boys are so, so pathetic"

"Of course we are, especially… especially when we're with the girl we can't stop thinking about…" He faced Hotaru with the sudden end of the sentence.

Hotaru just jolted away, turning her attention back to the screen. She couldn't understand why she just did that, I mean she has secretly loved Ruka for a while, her always perfected thoughts never looked so worthless. The pits of her stomach flipped to what was about to unveil next.

"Hotaru…"

"What?"

"Uhh…" He could only blush; he didn't know whether he would be able to finish the sentence.

"What??"

"Uhh… I-I l-lo…" His words were lost, he felt like puking, why was this so hard?

"Spit it out, what do you want to say???" For the first time Hotaru felt herself lose control.

Ruka couldn't take it anymore; he turned around, arising his face from the shadows of his blonde locks, with a swift hand, cupped Hotaru's cheeks as gentle as possible.

"I love you" with that said he planted a simple kiss between them, he let their lips remain sealed, just an innocent kiss.

He pulled away. What were the consequences of what he's just done? He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. But to his shock, she grabbed his collar and landed her own kiss on his tender pink lips. "I love you too"

The two just sat there for an instant, their eyes matched the range, never blinking, Ruka was never going to miss this chance.

"Hotaru… may I… show you how much I love you…" Ruka's crimson cheeks were all that Hotaru could see.

"……First tell me how……"

"Like this"

For that instant, he wanted nothing else. He once again closed the space between them allowing their lips to meet, this time he parted her lips with his tongue for entrance, remarkably she allowed the snake in, slithering around her barriers. She melted.

It felt so good, so soft, so delicious, the most tender interaction between a boy and girl, she never knew how much she wanted Ruka, how much she wanted him to take her, take her forever in the crypts of his heart and soul. A mere kiss made her high beyond imagine. He parted their lips for a few whiffs of air, just a few millimeters apart, their lips still tingled. His hunger for Hotaru roared in his stomach, he was going to get no mercy from his conscience. This was his moment and if he needed to sin, so it shall be.

Ruka gently pushed Hotaru's shoulder forcing her to lean against the front door. He moved with her, his gaze never left her face, he closed in once again, for the first time, she saw something different in Hotaru. Uncertainty. He loved it. Ruka could only smirk before he started sinking in her mouth yet again. This time the aggression increased uncontrollably, and Hotaru's hands freed to rub Ruka's back. Ruka took this as a signal for him to do some exploring as well. His hands slid down her petite curves, then a hand landed on her thigh, it gave Hotaru chills. His hand went higher and higher until he could feel the hinge of Hotaru's cotton underwear. He fiddled with the little simple lace, sliding the tips of his finger under the cloth then yet again out; he teased her, noticing the annoyance. Nevertheless he revealed the simple white panties with the brittle task of pulling off her skirt, tossing it somewhere out of reach.

She didn't know whether to stand up or stand down, she liked giving into Ruka, it was so easy and so difficult to resist. She could feel him harden above him. She knew where this was going and, and, and she…

"Ruka……" She managed to moan out of pure bliss.

This encouraged Ruka to never stop and he didn't want to let go, his happiness was indescribable. He released from her mouth to kiss her cheek, then planted smaller kisses down her neck, he nibbled on it a little, smirking like hell, "…Oh…Ruka…" he then licked her pulse; she tasted so good, he blew on the wet skin sending her shivers. He wasn't satisfied; he needed more, much more. He began kiss her neck again, but slowly unbuttoning her blouse in the process. He trailed his kisses down with every button he undid, tossing the shirt aside. She looked so cute in her garments, so innocent that it was almost seductive. And he was being seduced by this ice queen, the queen of his every pleasurable fantasy. Within no time he fiddled around with her baby blue bra, leaving it on the ground. He just smiled at her, she didn't notice considering her eyes were closed shut. She felt the cold air all over her body; goose bumps erupted from every corner.

"Awww… are we feeling cold Hotaru? Let me keep you warm……" Ruka's cute smirk never left his face; he kissed her collarbone, lower to a point where he reached her mounds. He hesitated for a second, but that never remained, he took in as much as his mouth could take. His jaw manifested her breasts but he led on gentle not wanting to do anything he may regret, he began licking the buds. Her skin was so smooth beneath his tongue. "…Oh…don't stop……" she whispered in her breath. She couldn't believe what she was doing. But she never in her life liked the fact of not being the one in control, so she had to change that. She pushed Ruka off her; he looked bewildered for a moment until it was Ruka beneath Hotaru. She pulled him up, frenching him in the process, she rapped her legs around his waist, and they were sitting up now. She quickly removed Ruka's shirt which still remained, his toned body was incredible and it felt so nice versus hers.

"Now we're even" Hotaru's emotionless expression lingered. But it turned into a smile, "But I never like being even, I like winning" with that said she pushed him hard against the seat and in seconds Ruka was totally bare. His blush came back, this time he was red all over. She was taken back by the sight of Ruka's manhood,

"What?" Ruka mimicked "Not good enough for you princes-……ooohh………"

She didn't let him say another word, she began working on the tip of his member, it was supposed to be really pleasurable to guys, so she had nothing else to tease but she remained fixed on the spot, she took in as much as her mouth could take and did her worst.

"Oh Hotaru!" His moaning was like music to her ears. Hotaru could tell Ruka was enjoying it by the way he arched, shoving it, needing more. She toyed with Ruka by slowly stroking it, then changing speeds and force, trying every combination. It threw Ruka over the edge. "Ahhhhhh…Hotaru…you are soo sexy…ohhhh…goddamn…"

But it didn't last long before forceful hands heaved her up and Ruka was back on top. He went back to where he left off. Her mounds were suffocating under his touch. The last part was still left, but he didn't want to hurt her, so he pondered, his sight went down to her still remaining article of clothing. He graced her womanhood on her underwear, like he said, he didn't want to hurt Hotaru, plus there would be no fun in doing everything all on one night.

"Maybe next time we'll get there, until then…"

He grabbed as much as his hands could take of her skin. And he continued the dance of love yet again. Their love sounds could be heard all through the night. Hotaru lay in his arms.

"I know I'm not the prettiest girl ever like Mikan and I'm sorry if yo-………" her words were hushed by the index finger of her prince charming.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever or will hope to know, Oh Hotaru if you only knew how special you are, you're so different, so much better than any other girl"

She hid her face in the shadows of her bangs, "Hotaru, the only problem you have is you don't let anyone help you……… you don't let anyone love you"

This time, for the first time, she broke down, the tears formed in her pools, dripping down her cheeks. "But I'm gonna love you whether you like it or not" he kissed her softly on the cheek, wiping her tears away, "And I want you to love too" He hugged her tighter, she never felt so helpless to a person,

"Ruka……"

"Hm……"

"I l-love y-you"

He smiled to the words he wished he could hear her say every moment of the day. "I love you too"

"Don't ever leave me"

"I'm yours forever"

Hotaru was exhausted, she had nothing more to spare and fell quietly asleep in his arms. This brings us to where we began in the epic. He could only stare at his beloved. The moonlit night hovered over them. The heat he received from Hotaru's skin became more exquisite as time passed by. He couldn't help playing the whole night again and again in his head. This was truly the most wonderful night of both their lives…_'man I should have fucked her'_…

**So I hoped you liked it!!! I know I suck at lemons so sue me!!!! Well anyways REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
